Totalnie Wkręceni
WSTĘP Chris: Witajcie nadworni rycerze i nadworne damy! Oto 4.-ty sezon słynnego reality-show pt. "Zamek Totalnej Porażki", który prowadzić będzie sławny na skalę światową Chris McLean, czyli ja! Tym razem akcja rozgrywać się będzie w tym, jakże uroczym, zamczysku! Zasady są proste.. 16 niczego nieświadomych dzieciaków przekonanych, że jadą do Wawanakwa na obóz letni - podzielonych 3 drużyny - będzie się zmagać w przeróżnych konkurencjach o nagrodę w postaci okrąglutkiego 1.000.000$ i wakacji marzeń na Bora-Bora. Dramatyczne ceremonie, w których jedna z drużyn będzie musiała brutalnie wyrzucić kogoś ze swego grona będą odbywać się tu, czyli w sali balowej. Tym razem, "ofiara spisku" - czy jak tam wolicie - będzie musiała udać się do Wzgórza Wstydu i na zawsze opuścić show Bryczką Przegranych. Czy chcecie poznać naszych milusińskich? Czy Zamek zdoła przebić swoje poprzedniczki? Cóż, osądźcie sami, oglądając nas w Zamczysku.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI! OPENING (Kamerka przy jakichś pająkach i kościotrupach w podziemiach zamku. Potem przenosiny na Wzgórze Wstydu. Tam w bryczce jedzie Phoebe z Jamiem. Później kamerka idzie po dróżce, gdzie Alejandro pstryka tym czymś, jak przy kręceniu kolejnej sceny filmowej. Wtedy na nodze wiesza mu się Katniss. Dalej stodoła. Przy niej bliźniaczki, Sienna i Taylor, rzucają się sianem nadziewając je na widły. W środku, na sianku, kima sobie Jacob, podczas gdy Holly rysuje jakieś dziwne symbole po ścianach. Kamerka wyłazi ze stodoły i jedzie do zamku. Po drodze Risu i Patrick ścigają się konno. On ma na nią wgapa i w końcu wpada w drzewo. W przedsionkach zamku Astrid tańczy breaka, ale wali w jakąś rzeźbę i ta rozbija się. Edith patrzy na to z dezaprobatą. Stołówka. Joshua pyka sobie w gameboya. Obok kokosami żongluje Percy i, niestety, trafia jednym z nich w gierkę Joshuy. Ulrich przygląda się temu z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Sala balowa. Ryan siedząc na trybunach ceremonialnych patrzy z rozmarzeniem w okno, a obok Destin słucha mjuzik. W końcu Ryan obrywa złotą koroną w głowę, Chef ma zaciesza, a CHris celuje fantem w Destina. W końcu wszyscy stoją przed zamkiem, a nad nimi rozwija się bilboard: "Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: 2 Zamczysko Totalnej Porażki".) PLAŻA thumb|310px|Znów Wawanakwa! Uczestnicy kolejno wychodzą z mini-statku wycieczkowego na pomost i plażę. Pierwsza jest Katniss. Katniss: OMB, OMB! Jestem w obozie Wawanakwa, nie wierzę, nie ogarniam! Ale tu CZA-DO-WO! Cyknie mi ktoś fotkę? Czujecie tę porażkę wiszącą w powietrzu?! Następny wysiada Ulrich. Ulrich: Cóż za entuzjazm. (zabójczy uśmiech) Potem Astrid... Astrid: Ja mogę, ja się zgłaszam! (cyka Katniss fotkę telefonem) Och, po tej plaży stąpał Trent! Iiii! (schyla się i przesypuje piasek garściami) BAJER. Katniss: I Alejandro! Trzymają się z Astriś za rączki i mają zaciesza. Kolejny wyłazi Patrick. Patrick: Y... on chyba akurat nie, ale co tam, pewnie się nie znam. I Edith... Edith: Masakra. W końcu Destin. Destin: Taa. Wtem na plażę wkroczyła Phoebe. Phoebe: No, nie jest źle. Którędy do łazienki? Pora na Jamiego! Jamie: (wskazuje na krzaczek) Tam. (perfidny uśmiech) Phoebe: Dzięki? Następna wydreptuje Risu. Risu: Wielkie halo o nic, jak na moje... Phoebe: To po co się zapisałaś? Risu: Nie twój zakichany interes. Patrick: Złość piękności szkodzi. (uśmieszek) Risu: Jadaczka w kubeł, świrze. Przynajmniej wiadomo, czemu z ciebie taka pokraka. (język) Patrick: (zbliża się do niej) Skąd w tobie tyle gniewu? (znów uśmieszek) Risu: Stąd, że ktoś nastąpił mi na odcisk. Jacob: (wychodzi ze statku) To niechcący było... (skruszona minka i look na plażę) O Boże. Katniss: Bóg? Gdzie?! Percy: (wychodząc z wycieczkowca) Za tobą! Katniss: Och! (odwraca się i wpada na Destina) Witaj, piękny... hihi! Destin: ... (dmucha balona z gumy) I Holly... Holly: Roi się tu od negatywnej czakry. Moje chi na tym ucierpi... Joshua wychodzi ze statku i pyka sobie w gameboy'a. Następna jest Taylor. Taylor: O cię piernik. Zatęchły obóz Wawanakwa wita... Jacob: Taak. Wita śmiałków łaknących zaczerpnąć trującego powietrza i kąpieli w ściekach... Taylor: No baa. Wiesz? Nawet spoko jesteś. Jak ci tam było?... Jacob: Jacob. Taylor: Nawet spoko jesteś, Jakie. (uśmieszek) Jacob: Dzięki, Tayla. Taylor: Taylor. Jacob: Ekhm... Edith pokazuje palcem "rzygi". Ulrich: Masz mdłości? Może lepiej idź do lekarza. Jamie: I to takiego od głowy.^^ Patrick: Och, obawiam się, że na to już za późno... Taylor: Taa, teraz już tylko leczyć się na nóżki... Percy żongluje kokosami, a Edith przewraca oczami. Ulrich&Jamie&Patrick&Taylor się chichrają. Next wyłazi Ryan. Ryan: Ach, cóż za malownicza wyspa chwytająca na serce zbolałego wędrowca! Dziwnie się na niego patrzą. Astrid: Ale bajerancka żonglerka! (wgap w Percy'ego) Pora na Siennę. Sienna: (chichocze głupio na słowa Ryana) Tak, całkiem tu fajnie... Wtem Chris przybył na plażę w melexie. Katniss: OMB, Chris McLean! Astrid: BAJER. Chris: Witajcie obozowicze w obozowisku Wawana-... Urwał, ponieważ Katniss wzięła i rzuciła mu w głowę butelką w celu niewiadomym, w efekcie czego stracił przytomność. Katniss: Jest taki słodki, gdy traci przytomność! <3 Edith: Żalowo. Ulrich: Niezły rzut, nie ma co. Sienna: Och! A jeśli coś mu się stało?! Patrick gwiżdże i cichcem zdejmuje Chrisowi zegarek z ręki, po czym chowa go do kieszeni. Risu staje obok niego. Risu: Nawet nie próbuj... Patrick: Hm? Przecież ja nic-... Risu: Nawet nie próbuj naśladować DUNCANA, podły chamie! Oddawaj. (wyciągnęła łapkę) Patrick: Eee? To tylko żart był. Risu: JUŻ. Patrick: Ok, ok. Jeju. (oddaje jej zegarek z pobłażliwym uśmiechem) Risu: Mam Cię na oku... Patrick: Taa, będę pamiętał. Risu: Ale serio. Bierz ten paluch. >< Bierze jej paluch z oka. xD Sama Risu wkłada zegarek Chrisa do torebki, po czym wyciąga go z torebki. Wkłada go do walizki. ... Wszyscy stoją nad Chrisem. Phoebe: Może rzucić biedaka wiadrem wody, czy coś? (o Chrisie) Astrid: Ok! Astrid biegnie po wiadro, napełnia je wodą, po czym rzuca nim w Chrisa. Phoebe: (facepalm) Wodą z wiadra, nie wiadrem z wodą! Astrid: A. Aha. Było tak od razu! Chris budzi się... Chris: Kurde! Moja głowa! Odbiło wam? Ta twarz jest warta MILIONY! Percy: (nadal żongluje kokosami) Patrzcie, 10! Nieźle, co? (nagle upuszcza kokosy i jeden z nich wali Chrisa po łbie, więc ten znowu mdleje) Ajajajaj. Sienna: ._. Edith: Taa... Zdecydowanie wolę, gdy śpi. Taylor: (otwiera markera) Domalujmy gościowi wąsy! Wtem skądś wyłania się Chef. Katniss: (wyciąga notesik) Podpisze pan sieeę? Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proooszę?! Chef bierze od niej notesik i rozrywa go zębami. Chef: Niewychowane, (zatyka nos) śmierdzące darmozjady! Odwalcie się od McLeana, chyba, że nie macie chrapki na milion baxów! Wszyscy: Eee? Chef: Tak, witajcie w 4.-tej edycji Totalnej Porażki. Łuhuu... (0 entuzjazmu) Edith: Chyba żartujesz... Risu: (daje jej kusaćca w bok) Ten kolo raczej nie wie, co to poczucie humoru. Chef: Nie żartuję... (wyciąga jakąś karteczkę) A więc... (kamerka lata po uczestnikach) *Holly *Joshua *Sienna *Ryan *Edith *Ulrich *Phoebe *Jamie *Risu *Patrick *Taylor *Jacob *Astrid *Percy *Katniss *Destin To uczestnicy tego podrzędnego reality show dla nastoletnich psychopatów! Astrid: BAJER. Edith: Żal! Joshua sobie pyka w gameboy'a. Chef: (do krótkofalówki) Przyślijcie tu kogoś po pana pięknego. (zabiera Joshule gameboy'a i rozdeptuje go) Joshua: NIE! Właśnie miałem nabić lvl! Nie, nie, NIE! Katniss: Mięczak. (pff!) ... OBÓZ WAWANAKWA Uczestnicy i Chris z bandażem na głowie stoją na placu. Chris: A więc. Maniacy Totalnej Porażki. Zostaliście oficjalnie wkręceni do 4.-tego sezonu, czyli Wyspy... Totalnej... Porażki... DWA! Risu: What? Astrid: Heeę? Edith: No comment, ofc. Ulrich: Yyy. Taylor: I ty serio myślisz, koleś, że to się sprzeda? Chciałabym żyć w twoim świecie, fajnie tam musi być... Phoebe: -_- Chris: No co? To wymyślcie coś lepszego, proszę was bardzo! Holly rysuje na ziemi jakieś kręgi i się na nią gapią. Jacob: To wyzwanie? Chris: Hm... tak! Macie 2 minuty, podzielcie się w pary i główkujcie! Najlepsza propozycja zostanie oficjalną nazwą sezonu, a zwycięzcy będą mogli wybrać drużyny. (pstryka) Jazda! ... Chris: Gotowi? Zaskoczcie mnie. No? Kto pierwszy? (Astrid i Katniss podnoszą łapki) Ok. Więc? Astrid: Ekhem... No więc nasz pomysł too... (śpiewa) Totalnie...! Katniss: Dramatyczna...! Astrid: Przygoda...! Katniss&Astrid: MUZYCZNA! Chris: Hm... Nieźle, ale w tym sezonie nie będzie śpiewania. Dalej. Kamerka na Percy'ego i Joshuę. Joshua: Gra Totalnej Porażki, ziom! Chris: Nawet, nawet. Ale może coś bardziej związanego z obozem...? Jamie i Taylor? Jamie&Taylor: Totalna Porażka: (robią pistolety z rąsi i opierają się o siebie pleckami) Reaktywacja! Chris: Jaka reaktywcaja? Totalna Porażka wciąż jest na topie! Neext. Sienna&Holly: Show Totalnej Porażki! Chris: Eee... Ryan&Jacob: Obóz Totalnej Porażki. Edith&Phoebe: Życie Totalnej Porażki! ~ kometarz Edith: Żal. Ulrich&Destin: Kolonie Totalnej Porażki! Risu facepalm. Risu&Patrick: Obóz Całkowitego Dramatu. Risu: Taa... ja tam chciałam "Totalny Wkręt" albo "Totalny Idiotyzm", ale kto by mnie tam słuchał... Chris: Hm? Mówiłaś coś? Risu: =_= Percy: Kto wygraał? Chris: Hm... Pomyślmy... Nie mogę się zecydować! Niech rozstrzygnie to mój asystent. (uśmieszek) Och, Aaaaaaal! (woła) Wszyscy: Al? Przychodzi Alejandro. Chris: Jak miło cię widzieć! Alejandro: Ile razy mam powtarzać, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał?! Katniss: OMB, to ty! Patrzcie, to ON! Nie wierzę... ALEJANDRO, KOCHAM CIĘ! (kłania się) Alejandro: Tak jak wszystkie. (uśmieszek) Co do zadania... Moim skromnym zdaniem najlepszym tytułem byłby Zamczysko Totalnej Porażki. Zachowuje struktury poprzednich tytułów i jednocześnie nawiązuje do tematu reality-show. Wszyscy: Hę? Alejandro znów się uśmiecha i naciska jakiś guziczek. Okazuje się, że Obóz Wawanakwa to tylko ściema. Były to makiety, które zabrały jakieś helikoptery, a oczom uczestników ukazał się ogromny, gotycki zamek, jakieś stajnie i WC z okolic XIX w. Joshua: Osz ty w życiu... To wygląda zupełnie jak zamek z Dark Age of Camelot! Astrid: Wow... jaki bajer! Chris: Brawo Al...ejandro! Spisałeś się, jak zwykle! Alejandro: Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, szefie. Chef: Co ja?! Chris: AAA! Chefie! Jeszcze przed chwilą cię tu nie było... ... ZAMEK Alejandro: A więc...thumb|260px|Zamek z zewnątrz. Otwiera drzwi do jakiejś wielkiej komnaty z ogromnym, okrągłym stołem, aksamitnym, czerwonym obrusem, gigantycznym żyrandolem... Alejandro: Tu jada ekipa, czyli ja, Chris, Chef... niekiedy stażyści... I wygrana drużyna. Idzie i otwiera drzwi do mniejszej komnaty z kamiennymi stolikami i drewnianymi krzesłami. Alejandro: A tu jada reszta. I tak warunki lepsze niż w poprzednich sezonach... Zbliżenie na pajęczynę z pająkiem, który gdzieś w oddali zawija stażystę w sieć. Znów drzwi... Alejandro: Sala balowa. Tu będą odbywać się ceremonie. Alejandro otwiera kolejne drzwi. Długa komnata z sześcioma łóżkami. Alejandro: Tu będziecie spać. Tzn. jedna drużyna. Zależy od tego, która wygra. Druga... Cóż. Musi zadowolić się nieco innym miejscem. Kolejne drzwi... Zepsuty prysznic i kibelek. Alejandro: Ze względu na to, że do niedawna był to opuszczony zamek, już niezłą fortunkę kosztowało zamontowanie tu jednego kibelka i kabiny. Na piętrze wyżej, w tym samym miejscu jest jeszcze druga łazienka taka sama jak ta, i na zewnątrz, ale to zaraz wam pokażę. NA ZEWNĄTRZ Alejandro demonstruje XIX-wieczny wychodek. Alejandro: Tutaj możecie załatwiać swoje potrzeby, ale przede wszystkim, to pokój zwierzeń... Jak skończymy zwiedzanie, możecie się wyżalić. Pokazuje stajnię. Nie ma tam zwierząt, ale są wysokie kupki siana. Alejandro: Tutaj śpią przegrani... Udają sie na wzgórze. Alejandro: Tutaj przegrana drużyna odsyła jednego ze swoich, czyli Wzgórze Wstydu. Luzera zabierze Bryczka Przegranych i odjedzie stąd daleeeko hen. Chociaż w lini prostej to jedyne 1,5km, ale nie wnikajmy... No, a teraz podział drużyn. Zadanie poniekąd wygrałem ja, więc to ja was poprzydzielam. (wyciąga karteczkę) Risu, Holly, Patrick, Joshua, Edith, stańcie po lewej. (podaje im chorągiewkę z logiem) Od teraz nazywacie się Uciekające Gacki. Risu: Że jakie macki? (nadstawia ucho) Alejandro: '''Gacki. '''Risu: Gatki? Że what? Nie będę w drużynie bielizny... To jakieś nieporozumienie. Edith facepalm. Alejandro: Tak. Jedno... wielkie... Nieporozumienie. (wzrok mordercy) Ekhem. Teraz tak... Taylor, Jacob, Percy, Astrid i Katniss, stańcie po prawej. (podaje chorągiewkę) Wy, natomiast, to Smoczne Kreatury. Reszta, czyli Sienna, Ryan, Ulrich, Jamie, Destin i Phoebe to Obłędni Strzelcy. (podaje) Koniec zwiedzania. Ach. Zapomniałbym. Dzisiaj wszyscy śpicie w stajni. Miłego dnia. Au revoir. (przesyła całuski i sobie idzie) ... ZWIERZENIA thumb|262px|Astrid w kibelku (zaczerpnięta z galerii cjl1217 na dArt) ''Holly: Tak, to miejsce dobrze wpływa na moje czakry!'' ''Joshua: Zniszczył mojego gameboy'a! (rozpacz)'' ''Astrid: BAJER.'' ''Phoebe: Dno! Ale cóż... Przynajmniej spędzę ten miesiąc w jakiś pożyteczny sposób. Może nawet wygram? Wtedy tatuś na pewno zmieni zdanie i mnie nie wydziedziczy.'' ''Sienna: Sympatycznie tu. Ludzie są mili...'' ''Patrick: Luz. Mnie się tam podoba.'' ''Risu: TAK! Wreszcie pokażę siostrze, kto tu jest BEST. Wygram to durne show, czego nie udało się zrobić jej mimo 5 szans!'' ... ZAKOŃCZENIE Chris: To już wszystko na dziś. Jak sprawy potoczą się dalej? Czy te zwyczajne dzieciaki zdołają podbić nam oglądalność, jak wasi poprzedni faworyci? Cóż. Oglądajcie nas za tydzień w Zamczysku... Totalnej... PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamczyska Totalnej Porażki